


5sos (sorry still trying to decide a title)

by oops5sosficsmut



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops5sosficsmut/pseuds/oops5sosficsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kind of a thing of 2011 5sos, starting out with before Luke posts his first cover, and from then you probably already know the events, but I add some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5sos (sorry still trying to decide a title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm stephnæ, this is my first time writing fanfiction (without quiting in the first 5 minutes hahaha) so I hope it's alright! I'm sorry if it's not as good as I was hoping for, I currently can't keep my eyes open because I'm reallyyyy tired but I'd rather write hahaha ; leave requests for one shots or other, I write any 5SOS/1D pairing. I'll try to update daily. Thanks for reading, leave feedback please! :)

Luke clicked the yes option as he was asked to confirm that he wanted to make a YouTube account he had planned on making a YouTube for a while, and he finally decided to go through with it.

Luke was 14 years old, he played guitar and sang. He had considered himself chubby and an outcast. At home, luke Luke lived with his mom, dad, and two brothers, Ben and Jack, along with their dog, Molly. When Luke started posting covers, Jack was 17 and Ben was 18, so they were 'too busy' for him. His mom was a math teacher, so Luke was a math tutor.

In school, Luke only had one real friend: Calum Hood. The only negative thing was that Calum was best friends with Michael Clifford, the dude Luke had despised. Michael picked on Luke whenever he got the chance, so usually Luke would retort with something smart, which made Michael unhappy.

Luke posted his first cover on YouTube as Hemmo1996 on February 3rd, 2011, singing Please Don't Go by Mike Posner and playing guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is short, I'm about to fall asleep lol so I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
